The Queen of the Damned and I
by TexasAlex123
Summary: Anna is kidnapped by Moriarty as payment for business advice to her father. Expecting to be trained to become an assassin, she is surprised to learn her role is as companion to Moriarty's enigmatic wife Princess Akado of Japan. Can Anna escape the Consulting Criminal's organisation, or perhaps more importantly can she save Akado from a slow descent into madness as the Queen of Crim
1. Chapter 1

Anna gasped as the bag was lifted off her head. She was firmly tied to a chair and no amount of wriggling had loosened the metal chains. In fact, the more she moved, the more the metal cut into her wrists and torsos, inflicting sharp, stinging pain on her.

"Why hello Anna," came a gruff voice from in front of her. Anna looked up and saw the two men watching her intently. The taller of the two men was powerfully built with blonde hair styled in an austere crew cut. The shorter of the two was slender and had kind blue eyes, which was rather disconcerting for a killer. Both men were handsome in different ways. The taller of the two resembled a Nordic god while the other was more like Prince Charming from Cinderella.

"What do you want,' she quavered, begging for any deity who might be listening to save her. The more realistic side of her dismissed this as a possibility, citing that God rarely helped those in need.

Thor began to speak but he was interrupted as the door of the basement swung open and in strolled a man who sent shivers down my spine.

"Hello sweetheart," he sing-songed as he squatted down in front of me. "Your stupid father traded you for my help. Such a foolish man indeed as no amount of advice is going to help him decimate his business rivals. In fact it's quite like Rumpelsiltskin. " he finished with a malicious smirk.

Anna considered sobbing and begging for her freedom but a calm, rational part of her refuted this possibility as unlikely to work and could potentially irritate her captor. She inwardly cursed her father for his foolhardiness, only a man as dim-witted as he was would agree to sacrifice his first-born child for the sake of business. With a great deal of intrigue she studied the new-arrival in front of her the man they called 'Moriarty'.

He was medium height for a man, no more then 5'8 or 5'9. He was good-looking in an elfin sort of way with his pale skin, dark hair and luminous Bambi eyes. The most interesting thing about his appearance was his finely tailored navy-blue suit that emphasized his slim build perfectly. Even though he was holding her captive Anna could appreciate a man wearing a suit.

"What do you want to do with me?" she asked "I don't want to be a killer, I won't do it!" 

Moriarty chuckled. "No I have a much more interesting job for you. Follow me."

The two other men unchained her and half-pulled, half-carried her as they followed Moriarty. Anna let her eyes adjust to the light after the gloominess of the basement, and reveled in the opulence and luxury of the mansion. Red carpets lined the corridors and expensive painting cloistered for attention as they hung on the gleaming marble walls.

Moriarty grasped the handle of a wood paneled door and flung it open to reveal a feminine sitting room. The walls were painted china blue with matching velvet curtains. Persian carpets covered the floor and a massive bookcase was spread across one of the walls. On one of the cream sofas sat a petite Japanese woman. As soon as Anna lay eyes on her she gasped because she was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen.

Moriarty grinned and proudly announced with a flourish "Anna Cherzig, meet my wife Princess Akado of Japan." I curtsied as the woman gave a regal nod of her head.


	2. Chapter 2

Akado gestured for Anna to sit down which was accepted gratefully. Being kidnapped had taken a lot of energy out of her. Moriarty threw himself down next to Akado and wrapped an arm round her, pulling her up against him. Anna thought she noticed a shiver of tension spread through his wife, but perhaps it had been her imagination.

"So Akado, I got you a companion, what do you say?" Moriarty sung in his childish, high-pitched voice.

Akado smiled graciously and replied in a breathy voice "thank you, this is so very kind of you."

Anna felt puzzled and bemused. A companion? What on earth was she meant to do? Just follow her around all day.

As if Moriarty had read her thoughts he said "Your job is to accompany Mrs. Moriarty everywhere, also since I have read of your proficiency in judo, you will defend her when necessary."

"Not that I need defending, unlike you James," she interjected gracefully, smiling at her husband.

"You are carrying the Moriarty heir," he retorted, "many people want to see you dead, Brennan and Baxter just to name a few."

This revelation reverberated in Anna's head like a gunshot. Akado was pregnant? She studied the elegant woman and noticed a slight swell on her abdomen; skillfully hidden by a lacy, white dress. The mention of heir also caught her attention. She idly wondered if Moriarty was hoping for a son, and what his reaction would be if he was delivered of a daughter instead.

"I have business to attend to," Moriarty announced, rising off the sofa. "Follow me Sebastian, Henry help Akado back to her bedroom,."

He then turned to Anna and stared at her, brown eyes meeting grey. "Go with Akado Anna, get to know your new life."

With that he left the room, closely followed by the Nordic god. Prince Charming helped Akado off the sofa and escorted her out, Anna following behind. After passing more extravagances in the opulent corridor, Prince Charming (or Henry) opened a door and let Akado and Anna go inside before closing it again.

Akado's bedroom was painted a dusky rose with white accents. A massive four poster bed stood in one corner embroided with silken hangings. Paintings of Japanese myths and legends adorned the walls, each delicately painted. The furniture was all solid oak and mahogany and was without a doubt extremely expensive.

"Please," Akado said gesturing to the seat next to her on the chaise-lounge.

Anna cautiously sat down and primly folded her hands on her lap, wondering what was going to happen.

"I hope you are well," Akado said cautiously, seeming unwilling to make eye contact with Anna.

"I was kidnapped from my family and now am going to be a companion, I mean what the hell?" Anna snapped scowling at her 'mistress'.

Akado visibly cringed and stayed silent for a few moments before asking in a quiet voice "what kind of man do you think my husband is?"

Stunned, Anna shrugged her shoulders and claimed not to know.

Akado smiled sadly, "I don't know either." She whispered.

"But you're a princess," Anna said "can't you get help from them?"

"They think I'm dead or rather he made them think I was dead." Akado replied softly "I have no-one now."

"All that just to marry you?" Anna gasped, unbelieving of what she had just heard.

"He likes trophies," Akado said with an unusual firmness "of course he would marry a princess don't you think?"


End file.
